The Sun and the Moon
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Karena Jihoon tau, kemanapun dia berlari dia akan selalu jatuh ke dalam pelukan Soonyoung, itu adalah takdir. SoonHoon, slight! HongHoon. GreekGods!AU. GS!Uke. Twincest


A SoonHoon fanfiction

.

 _by Wu Xinlian_

.

 **Sun Moon**

.

Characters: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Lee Chan, Lee Seokmin, Lee Hongbin (VIXX), Choi Seungcheol, Mention of Wen Junhui Xu Minghao

.

 _Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), Twincest, GS for Ukes, Cheesy_

.

Disclaimer: All of Seventeen members belong to their parents and Pledis Entertainment, also Lee Hongbin belong to his parents, VIXX, and Jellyfish Entertainment. All characters are based on the Greek's Gods and Goddesses mythology.

.

.

.

Apakah kalian percaya bahwa dewa dan dewi adalah sebuah kenyataan, dan bukan hanya mitologi? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengambil wujud manusia, dan berada di sekitar kalian? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak lain adalah teman sekelas kalian? Atau bahkan sahabat dekat kalian? Tapi mengapa?

"Jihoonie, tunggu!"

Seorang gadis dengan surai kecoklatan menghentikkan langkah kakinya, lalu menunggu hingga sesosok familiar menyusul dirinya dan berlutut di sebelahnya sambil terengah-engah. Gadis itu - Lee Jihoon melirik lelaki itu tajam, raut wajahnya menyatakan ketidaksukaan.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruh kamu pulang." gadis itu berkata dengan nada dingin.

Orang-orang akan ketakutan setengah mati mendengar nada itu, tetapi tidak dengan lelaki dengan surai hitam kelam itu. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri di samping gadis mungil itu, lalu mengusak lembut surai kecoklatan Lee Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan bisa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon menggeram rendah, lalu menyingkirkan tangan besar lelaki itu dari atas kepalanya.

"Pergi, Soonyoung! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Kemudian, gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud menjauhi Kwon Soonyoung lagi, namun lengannya di tahan, dan dia jatuh ke pelukan hangat lelaki bermata sipit itu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku takut..."

Jihoon memberontak, merengek merasakan tubuh hangat Soonyoung yang makin lama bertambah panas. Namun, lelaki berparas mirip dengan Jihoon itu tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, membuat gadis itu pasrah, terisak pelan sambil mencengkeram ujung kaus yang Soonyoung kenakan.

"Kumohon... Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus, aku tidak mau lagi terikat denganmu."

Soonyoung menempelkan hidung mancung serta bibirnya di kepala Jihoon, menghirup aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari surai sepanjang bahu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kita ini saudara kembar!"

"Tapi tidak di dunia ini, Jihoon! Tidak di tubuh ini!" Soonyoung berteriak frustasi.

Jihoon mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kaus Soonyoung, tak sengaja melukai kulit perut lelaki itu dengan kukunya.

"Tapi kumohon... Apakah kamu tak ingin aku bahagia?" sepasang mata sipit milik gadis itu menatap mata sipit milik si lelaki bermarga Kwon.

Kedua tangan besar Soonyoung beralih menuju wajah si gadis mungil, menangkup wajahnya yang juga mungil, menatap matanya dalam.

"Kita bisa bahagia bersama. Aku bisa melindungimu, membuatmu terus tersenyum..."

"Kamu sudah melakukan itu, aku selalu dilindungi olehmu, aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa karenamu." Jihoon memotong perkataan Soonyoung.

"...kamu bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku."

Lee Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki di hadapannya ini? Termasuk dirinya. Tapi ini semua salah, mereka sesungguhnya adalah saudara. Kwon Soonyoung adalah kakaknya.

Setelah air mata sebening kristal mengalir semakin deras menuruni kedua pipi tembamnya, Jihoon mendorong tangan Soonyoung kuat-kuat, dan berlari secepat rusa dari sana, tak membiarkan lelaki itu mengejarnya lagi.

'Artemisku...'

 _-AA-_

Kwon Soonyoung yang ceria dan selalu cerah sesungguhnya adalah Apollo sang dewa seni dan matahari. Dia selalu berpikiran positif, senang sekali tersenyum, dan membuat orang lain tertawa. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, Soonyoung sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang, dan dengan cepat mendapat banyak teman. Tak lupa membawa teman sesama dewanya - Lee Chan yang sesungguhnya adalah dewa Hermes, dan dia juga mendapat seorang sahabat manusia bernama Lee Seokmin.

Orang-orang tentu tidak menyadari adanya cahaya terang yang selalu berpendar dari tubuhnya. Dia layaknya matahari berjalan, dan kendaraannya benar-benar adalah matahari itu sendiri. Sesungguhnya, cahaya itulah yang membuatnya selalu terlihat ceria dan memancarkan enerji positif.

Sementara Lee Jihoon yang pendiam nan kalem, selalu berwajah datar, penuh dengan sarkasme, dan sedikit galak adalah Artemis sang dewi kelahiran dan bulan. Dia adalah kebalikan dari Soonyoung yang periang dan cerewet. Jihoon hanya berbicara seperlunya dan langsung menjadi gadis yang ditakuti di kampus saat dia pertama datang. Padahal, dia tidak melakukan apapun, dan sosok manusianya tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali, kecuali fakta bahwa dia sering memasang ekspresi datar.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Soonyoung, Jihoon juga ditemani oleh teman-teman dewa dan dewinya - Athena yang merupakan sahabat baiknya dan Ares yang sesungguhnya hanya mengikuti Athena kemanapun demi bisa mendapat perdebatan seru dengan gadis itu. Jihoon juga memancarkan cahaya keperakan yang mungkin saja merupakan penyebab dia terlihat anggun, dan disalah artikan sebagai menyeramkan oleh orang-orang.

Sebagai sepasang dewa dan dewi yang terlahir kembar, Soonyoung dan Jihoon memiliki paras yang serupa dengan sepasang mata sipit, hidung mancung, dan bibir serupa kucing. Soonyoung tampan, sementara Jihoon manis dengan tubuh mungil yang pas untuk Soonyoung peluk.

Sejak mereka lahir, mereka berdua tak pernah terpisahkan. Bahkan saat ibu mereka telah tiada, dan mereka harus hidup di istana ayah mereka bersama saudara-saudara tiri mereka yang tidak pernah berhenti berselisih satu sama lain. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sering kali berada di pihak yang sama. Tumbuh bersama, mereka peka satu sama lain, dan bisa memahami perasaan satu sama lain, meskipun kerap kali Jihoon lah yang lebih peka. Lambat laun, perasaan terlarang tumbuh di antara diri mereka, meskipun ayah mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Tidak ada yang salah dari mencintai dan menikahi saudaramu sendiri, begitulah hukum di istana Olympus.

Soonyoung tumbuh menjadi dewa remaja yang sangat tampan, dan pantas mewarisi singgasana pamannya yang merupakan dewa matahari sebelumnya. Dia pintar merayu, dan semua makhluk menyukainya dikarenakan kemampuan berkomunikasinya yang baik.

Jihoon yang manis telah menjadi dewi cantik dengan kemanisan yang tak pernah hilang, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang awet muda. Merasa harus bersikap adil antara kedua saudara kembar itu, ayahnya mewarisi Jihoon singgasana bibinya yang merupakan dewi bulan sebelumnya. Dewi yang satu ini pendiam, dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Kedua dewa dewi kembar ini tentunya sangat dekat, dan memunculkan ruang lingkup spesial di antara mereka, hal-hal yang hanya mereka sendiri yang dapat merasakan dan mengerti. Lambat laun, dengan terciptanya perasaan terlarang, sang dewi bulan muda berusaha mengelak, tak ingin ada sesuatu yang salah antara dirinya dan kakak kembarnya. Berbagai macam cara dia lakukan untuk bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Soonyoung.

Nihil.

Orion adalah pemburu yang merupakan satu-satunya harapan baginya. Saat perasaan mereka saling berkembang, lelaki itu harus terbunuh oleh dirinya sendiri, yang terkena tipu muslihat sang kakak yang rupanya terbakar api cemburu.

"Kamu milikku, dik."

Saat itu Jihoon benar-benar ingin membunuh Soonyoung. Tetapi rupanya rasa cinta mengalahkan perasaan murkanya, dan yang gadis itu lakukan hanyalah kabur dari istana, dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, sukses menyiksa Soonyoung, dan merepotkan keluarganya yang sibuk mencarinya kemana-mana. Hingga Jihoon kembali, Soonyoung tidak mengucapkan kata maaf samasekali. Yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah merengkuh gadis itu dengan erat sambil terus merapalkan nama gadis itu bagaikan mantra.

Sesungguhnya Jihoon tau, dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Soonyoung, bagaimana pun caranya, mereka akan selalu bersama dan dia akan terus terikat benang merah bersama dengan dewa muda itu. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya dewi itu adalah dewi muda yang cukup keras kepala. Berbekal izin dari ayahnya serta ibu tirinya, dia pun melarikan diri dan menyamar menjadi sosok manusia fana, tentu saja ditemani dengan Jeon Wonwoo ー Athena yang notabene adalah dewi muda dengan jalan pikiran yang sama dengannya. Jihoon berpesan agar sang ayah tidak memberitahu Soonyoung mengenai pelariannya, namun Chan yang notabene adalah seorang dewa pesan dan kabar tentu saja mengetahui semuanya. Dengan judul sahabat, Chan menyampaikan berita perlarian Jihoon pada Soonyoung, dan mereka berdua mengikuti Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Karena Soonyoung tau apa yang akan Jihoon lakukan.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan ada Orion kedua lagi di antara mereka.

 _-AA-_

Jihoon menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, tak jauh dari Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk membaca buku. Gadis bersurai abu-abu gelap itu menatapi sahabatnya kebingungan. Jihoon tampak kacau.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini, Jihoon- _ah_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis bermarga Jeon yang juga selalu memasang ekspresi wajah datar. Namun, kali ini ada sorot kekhawatiran yang terpancar di sepasang mata sipit nan tajamnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Hongbin nanti malam." Jihoon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Wajahnya masih terlihat kusut dan berantakan pasca menangis.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan berjalan memasuki kamar Wonwoo tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, mendapat reaksi berupa tatapan kesal dari sang pemilik kamar, namun lelaki itu tak peduli. Toh hubungannya dengan Wonwoo memang tidak pernah akur.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, Jihoon- _ah_?" Wonwoo melempar sebuah buku tebal ke arah lelaki tak tau sopan santun itu Kim Mingyu yang adalah sang dewa perang, Ares.

"Yang bodoh di sini itu kau!"

"Wonwoo, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Lelaki itu berucap final sambil melemparkan buku itu kembali ke arah rivalnya, yang tentu saja sukses ditangkap oleh gadis itu. Mingyu mendekati Jihoon, mengusap surai kecoklatannya, lalu menatap wajah manisnya yang terlihat cukup kacau saat ini.

" _Hey_ , kau tau akhir dari pelarian ini akan sama saja dengan yang lalu."

Jihoon mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Mingyu ucapkan, dan Wonwoo tidak bisa memprotes, karena dia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama pada Jihoon, hanya saja dengan bahasa dan cara yang lebih halus.

"Soonyoung akan membunuh Orion manapun yang berusaha mendekati dirimu."

"Tidak, Mingyu. Soonyoung tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun kali ini."

Jihoon sudah sangat lelah dengan pelarian keseratus ribu yang telah dia lakukan, dan hasilnya akan sama saja. Lelaki manapun yang telah membuatnya jatuh, pada akhirnya akan berakhir tak bernyawa di tangan Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana? Dia selalu membunuh mereka semua! Bagaimana bisa dia diam kali ini?!" Mingyu menoyor kepala Jihoon dengan gemas. "Hey bodoh, terima saja perasaan bodohmu itu dan berhenti membuat kami semua kerepotan seperti ini!"

Wonwoo segera bangkit dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh dari Jihoon. Tatapannya sarat akan kemarahan yang meletup letup, begitupula dengan Mingyu yang memang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"Hentikan!" gadis bersurai hitam itu berteriak. "Kalau tidak ingin membantu, tidak usah repot-repot mengikuti kami ke sini!"

Mingyu terdiam, sementara Jihoon menatap kedua saudara tirinya berkelahi karena dirinya. Dia bangkit, dan berlari keluar dari kamar Wonwoo, memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Wonwoo yang memanggil namanya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dari rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyalakan ponselnya, dan menghubungi lelaki yang seharusnya akan dia temui sore ini. Selang beberapa nada sambung, panggilannya diangkat oleh lelaki itu.

"Hongbinie?" sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir kucing Jihoon, wajahnya terlihat lebih manis sekarang. "Uhh... Bisakah kita jalan-jalan sekarang? Rumahku kosong, jadi aku sudah berangkat."

Gadis itu tak menyadari seseorang yang menatap sendu ke arahnya dari jauh.

 _-AA-_

Soonyoung berjalan beriringan dengan Jihoon menelusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sang lelaki tersenyum lebar, menyapa setiap orang yang dia kenal, sementara sang gadis terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datarnya. Terlihat sangat kontras memang, lagipula mereka memang matahari dan bulan. Soonyoung melirik ke arah Jihoon yang bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Mendapati gadis itu berada di sebelahnya membuatnya tenang, dan tubuhnya menghangat. Perlahan, dia menggenggam tangan mungil milik Jihoon, lalu menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari-jari lentik sang gadis. Jihoon menunduk sambil menahan perasaan hangat yang muncul di dadanya. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini, dia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan senang saat merasakan tangan besar Soonyoung menggenggam miliknya. Tidak boleh, ini terlarang. Maka dengan segera, Jihoon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sejujurnya, Soonyoung cukup terkejut, dan dia ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Jihoon kebingungan, dengan kesedihan yang terpancar di sepasang mata sipitnya.

"Jihoon..."

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini kelasku, Soonyoung." Gadis itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada Soonyoung, sebelum berjalan melewati dirinya memasuki kelas.

Hatinya terasa sakit, terutama saat melihat Jihoon duduk di sebelah seorang lelaki yang dia ketahui merupakan Orion baru sang adik kembar. Gadis itu tersenyum saat lelaki itu menyapa dirinya, dan dia tidak suka bagaimana lelaki itu juga mengusak surai lembut Jihoon yang seharusnya hanya boleh dilakukan olehnya.

Dan ayahnya.

Dan saudara-saudarinya.

Pokoknya lelaki itu tidak boleh.

"Soonyoung- _hyung_." Suara pecah seorang lelaki menyadarkan Soonyoung dari lamunannya, dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang tengah memegang tembok telah memerah, dan menyisakan jejak gosong di tembok yang habis dia pegang.

Chan berdiri di sana, mengamati Soonyoung yang menatap kosong ke arah bekas gosong di tembok itu, lalu matanya menemukan sosok Jihoon yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang lelaki di dalam kelas. Sebagai adik kesayangan Soonyoung, lelaki itu menggamit lengan Soonyoung dan membawa lelaki itu menjauh dari kelas Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu, _okay_?"

"Chan... Haruskah kubunuh dia sekarang?"

Chan dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bunuh siapa-siapa lagi, hyung! Itu tidak baik!"

Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya yang masih memerah.

"Jihoon hanya milikku... Milikku."

Sesungguhnya Lee Chan bukan lah seseorang yang tepat untuk menghadapi seseorang yang tengah emosi, terutama menghadapi emosi Kwon Soonyoung. Dia sendiri juga lupa bagaimana mereka berdua menjadi sahabat, dan dia merasa bangga dapat selalu berada di sisi Soonyoung, bahkan setelah menghadapi jutaan emosi yang meletup-letup di diri lelaki periang itu.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita makan saja? _Hyung_ harus tenangkan diri dulu, _okay_?"

Memang untung bagi Chan yang merupakan saudara kesayangan Soonyoung, karena lelaki yang tengah emosi itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pasrah mengikuti kemanapun lelaki bermarga Lee itu membawanya. Bertemu teman manusianya Lee Seokmin, Soonyoung mendadak merasa lebih baik, dan dapat melupakan kecemburuannya terhadap Jihoon sementara waktu. Terlalu fokus pada teman-temannya hingga tidak menyadari saat gadis pujaan hatinya itu berhasil mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari sang lelaki incarannya di sisi lain kantin.

 _-AA-_

Keesokan harinya, Soonyoung tidak datang ke kampus. Dia menitipkan surat izin pada Chan, yang tentu saja dapat disampaikan dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu. Sang dewa matahari tengah memenuhi panggilan ayahnya yang menanyakan kapankah kegiatan pelarian mereka ini akan berakhir. Dia juga menyuruh Chan untuk mengarang alasan untuk diberikan pada Seokmin saat lelaki fana itu bertanya. Lagi, Chan tidak mendapatkan kesulitan apapun dalam melakukan tugas itu. Benar-benar adik yang menguntungkan.

Sepanjang hari, Seokmin yang notabene mengetahui bagaimana sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai seorang Lee Jihoon itu kerap kali melihat gadis itu yang bergelayut manja di lengan seorang lelaki yang dia ketahui bernama Hongbin. Mereka selalu menempel dengan satu sama lain. Bahkan tak jarang dia menemukan keduanya yang saling bertukar ciuman di beberapa kesempatan. Bukan kah hal ini harus disampaikan pada sahabatnya? _Oh_ _well_ , mereka sahabat kan?

"Ada apa, Seokmin- _hyung_?" Chan bertanya saat Seokmin tiba-tiba memintanya bertemu di halaman belakang kampus.

"Chanie... Aku tak bisa menghubungi Soonyoung." Tentu saja, ponsel Soonyoung telah dititipkan pada Chan sebelumnya, dan tentu saja lelaki yang berada di tingkat terbawah kampus mereka itu meninggalkannya di rumah. "Tapi, Soonyoung harus tau hal ini."

"Tau apa, _hyung_?" Chan menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kepolosan.

"Sepertinya Jihoon sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Hongbin."

Lee Chan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari paras tampan Seokmin.

"H-hah?"

"Memangnya daritadi kamu tidak melihat mereka yang terus-terusan menempel? Berciuman dimana-mana?"

Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan kurus daripada Seokmin itu menggelengkan kepalanya, merutuki dirinya yang terlalu asik bersama teman-teman manusianya dan melupakan salah satu tugasnya ikut dalam pelarian ini membantu Soonyoung mengawasi dan mendapatkan Jihoon.

"Aku..." Seokmin menatap Chan yang menunduk memainkan ujung jaket bombernya. "Nanti aku beritahu Soonyoung- _hyung_."

Bukannya Seokmin tidak menyadari situasi aneh di antara kawan-kawannya. Di antara Jihoon dan kawan-kawan gadis itu juga. Hanya saja, dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dia yakin ini bukan lah sesuatu yang aneh, hanya kisah romansa biasa tentang lelaki yang terlalu mencintai seorang gadis, mungkin obsesi? Seokmin juga tidak pernah menghentikan Soonyoung, dia menghargai perasaan dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Situasi Soonyoung ini menjurus pada frasa Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, dan Seokmin bisa berusaha membuat itu terasa normal.

Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar ingin tau.

" _Hey_ , kenapa sih Jihoon tidak pernah mau menerima cinta Soonyoung? Padahal dia juga sering menempel dengan Soonyoung, tapi saat diberi _skinship_ saja dia langsung beringsut menjauh?"

Kepala Chan serasa mau pecah.

"Kan waktu itu aku sudah jelaskan pada _hyung_."

"Kalau dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Soonyoung pasti dia juga tidak mau dekat-dekat, tapi masalahnya kadang mereka terlihat seperti berpacaran." Seokmin menyampaikan apapun yang ada di benaknya mengenai kondisi ini. "Kok jadi seperti Jihoon selingkuh dari Soonyoung?"

Terkadang, Chan lupa betapa pintarnya seorang Lee Seokmin yang meskipun juga suka bertingkah bodoh seperti Soonyoung, tetapi otaknya tidak kalah pintar dengan para dewa dan dewi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia harus memutar otak lebih keras memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal untuk manusia.

"Pokoknya mereka punya suatu kondisi dari masa lalu yang membuat mereka seperti ini. _Hyung_ tidak perlu tau." Akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Seokmin yang justru menatap adik kelasnya itu curiga.

Di lain tempat, Jihoon tengah duduk sendiri menatap matahari yang bersinar lebih terang, pertanda bahwa alat itu tengah menyala dan digunakan oleh Soonyoung. Tadi pagi Chan menelponnya, memberi kabar bahwa Soonyoung tengah pulang ke Olympus, panggilan ayah katanya. Wonwoo sempat memberi saran untuk gadis itu turut serta pulang, lebih bagus mengakhiri semua ini, tapi gadis itu tengah bersenang-senang dengan lelaki fana yang dia yakini telah berhasil menghilangkan perasaan terlarangnya untuk Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie?" itu dia, lelaki yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Orion.

" _Hey_." Jihoon tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

Lee Hongbin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah gadis mungil yang telah menjadi miliknya sejak kemarin, tersenyum saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali menatap matahari. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit merasa aneh dengan penampakan Jihoon yang menatap matahari tanpa terlihat kesilauan. Tetapi, mungkin karena efek matanya yang sudah sipit, jadi tidak kentara bahwa dia sedang kesilauan.

"Ada apa dengan matahari?" lelaki itu bertanya, sukses mendapat perhatian penuh dari sang kekasih.

"Hah?"

"Bagus ya? Besar, megah, terang, hangat."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan diri Soonyoung, seperti Hongbin mengetahui siapa kakaknya itu.

"Ya." Dadanya menghangat saat menyetujui Hongbin, tetapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, dan berfikir bahwa ini adalah efek yang ditimbulkan oleh kehadiran Hongbin di sisinya.

Hongbin ikut menatap matahari, satu tangan ia taruh di depan matanya, menjaga agar matanya tidak terlalu kesilauan, dan melihat matahari hanya melalui celah-celah jarinya saja.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai bulan."

Jihoon tertegun, lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kekasih. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Senang, terkejut, atau apa, tetapi perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Indah, anggun, tak terlalu besar, dan tak terlalu terang. Bulan lebih tenang daripada matahari." Dia mengatakannya sambil menatap Jihoon, membuat gadis itu semakin terpana.

Itu adalah dia.

"Jihoonie, nanti malam mau kencan denganku?"

Tangan mungil milik Jihoon tengah digenggam oleh Hongbin, dan Jihoon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Dia menggigit bibirnya, berharap aksi itu dapat membantu memelankan degup jantungnya saat ini.

"Ya. Tentu saja, Hongbinie."

Tepat setelah dia menjawab demikian, dia melihat Chan yang tertegun tak jauh dari dirinya. Sepertinya adik tirinya itu ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Dia yakin, Chan mendengar pertanyaan Hongbin disertai dengan jawabannya, dan dia tau hal semacam ini adalah berita hangat yang akan disampaikan Chan pada Soonyoung.

Oh tidak.

 _-AA-_

Malam hari, Soonyoung duduk di pinggir sungai Han, menatap bulan yang berpendar lebih terang daripada biasanya, dan benar saja, tak lama Jihoon telah duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya terdiam, pandangan terfokus pada sungai besar di hadapan mereka, persis seperti dulu, saat mereka bertemu di sungai di tengah hutan, saat Soonyoung memprotes tentang hubungannya dengan Orion. Semua terasa sama seperti dulu.

"Kemana si Hongbin itu?" akhirnya Soonyoung yang pertama buka suara.

Demi keselamatan sang lelaki fana, Jihoon telah membatalkan kencan mereka dan menundanya untuk di kemudian hari.

"Bukan urusanmu dimana dia berada sekarang."

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian berkencan malam ini?"

Jihoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menatap tajam si lelaki bermarga Kwon itu. Benar kan? Pasti dia sudah tau dari Chan.

"Bedebah fana itu berani sekali jadi kekasihmu?"

Aura panas menguar dari tubuh Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon jengah. Ada apa dengan Soonyoung? Tak bisakah dia tenang sedikit?

"Hentikan, Soonyoung."

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan oleh Soonyoung ke arah gadis pujaan hatinya, tangannya meraih dagu gadis itu. Jihoon membiarkan lelaki itu menahan dagunya, dan dia menatap sepasang mata sipit Soonyoung yang memancarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan. Dia tau perasaan kakaknya, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Soonyoung dan benar saja, jantung lelaki itu berdegup begitu kencang dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Jihoon berbisik pelan. Kamu membuatku merasa jahat.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah adiknya, dan hidung mancung mereka kini telah saling bersentuhan. Kini, pandangan Soonyoung terfokus pada bibir tipis milik Jihoon, tak sabar untuk segera melumatnya.

"Kamu memang gadis paling jahat, Jihoonie." Bisiknya pelan tepat di depan bibir Jihoon. "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, bagaimana ini?"

Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan jantungnya bergerak dengan cara yang tidak normal saat ini. Jihoon sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia ingin egois dan merasakan bagaimana semestinya dia bahagia bersama dengan Soonyoung. Gadis itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing milik Soonyoung, dan tidak butuh waktu semenit bagi mereka untuk saling melumat bibir satu sama lain.

Gerhana bulan terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Aneh?

Ini sangat terlarang, dan menjijikan. Toh dari awal Jihoon berpendapat bahwa cinta itu adalah hal yang paling menjijikan, tepat sekali untuk mendeskripsikan salah satu saudara tirinya Aphrodite. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Saat ini, dia telah mengetahui bagaimana seharusnya bahagia yang dia rasakan bersama Soonyoung, dan dia menyukainya. Namun, otaknya masih berfikir logis. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Soonyoung dengan sedikit terengah. Wajahnya memerah, dengan mata yang sayu.

"Soonyoung, ini salah."

"Kamu selalu mengatakan bahwa ini salah, padahal kamu juga menyukainya." Soonyoung melemparkan seringaian meremehkan, yang membuat Jihoon jengkel.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berdiri, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pulang, dan jangan pernah ikuti aku lagi!"

Namun bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau dia mengikuti perintah Jihoon, bukan? Ego keduanya sama-sama tinggi, namun ego Soonyoung jauh lebih tinggi. Dia harus mendapatkan Jihoon, bagaimanapun caranya. Membunuh Hongbin pun tak masalah, toh dia sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut pada kekasih-kekasih Jihoon sebelumnya.

Terlebih, dia punya Chan. Adik kesayangannya itu adalah seorang profesional dalam hal tipu muslihat dan mencuri. Kalau digabungkan, mereka bisa jadi lebih jahat daripada sang ayah bahkan paman mereka yang notabene adalah seorang dewa kematian. Soonyoung sudah memikirkan beberapa hal yang akan dia rundingkan dengan Chan, meskipun nantinya lelaki itu akan sedikit menolak untuk membantunya, toh pada akhirnya dia akan selalu luluh pada Soonyoung dan aura mataharinya yang membakar.

Sementara itu, Jihoon yang telah sampai di rumah segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan Wonwoo yang memanggilnya untuk ikut makan malam bersamanya dan Mingyu. Menyadari sikap aneh Jihoon, mereka sudah tidak heran lagi, pasti Soonyoung memenangkan perdebatan malam ini. Wonwoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kesal, sementara Mingyu beraksi lagi menghampiri gadis mungil itu.

"Jihoon, makan?"

Mingyu memperhatikan bagaimana gadis bermarga Lee itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melepas kaos kakinya. Gemas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Mingyu mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Jihoon. Yang diusap mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis pada saudara tirinya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa memenangkan ini, Mingyu- _ya_." Wonwoo berdiri di ambang pintu mengamati kedua saudaranya saat Jihoon tengah meyakinkan satu-satunya lelaki di rumah itu. "Aku punya kau dan Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menang, iya kan?"

Kekehan Jihoon membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Mungkin dia dan Wonwoo benar-benar harus turun tangan dengan sangat serius untuk membantu Jihoon? Sementara Wonwoo juga tengah memutar otak tentang bagaimana dia akan membantu Jihoon lebih jauh lagi.

 _-AA-_

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak menyangka Soonyoung akan bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaan mereka. Rencana yang dipikirkan Wonwoo matang-matang kandas sudah saat mereka menemukan Soonyoung yang tengah menipu Hongbin dengan bantuan seorang nymph. Nymph itu menyamar sebagai Jihoon, tetapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tau betul bahwa Jihoon tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus.

" _Hyung_ , _noona_..." sepasang penguasa perang itu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Chan yang telah berada di belakang mereka.

"Bedebah kecil." Mingyu merengsek maju untuk mencengkeram kerah kemeja Chan. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu reflek terangkat.

Wonwoo segera menahan Mingyu untuk menghabisi Chan, karena bagaimanapun adik termudanya itu lah yang paling tahu banyak tentang jalan pikiran dan rencana Soonyoung. Dia yakin Chan juga telah membantu Soonyoung dalam melaksanakan rencananya hari ini. Firasatnya kuat mengatakan bahwa Soonyoung tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan akan menghabisi Hongbin hari ini juga.

"Mingyu, jangan gegabah." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu kini berada di belakangnya, menggeram sambil menatap Chan nyalang. "Sekarang katakan pada _noona_ apa yang akan Soonyoung lakukan pada Hongbin."

Raut wajah Chan menunjukkan kepanikan, ketakutan, dan penyesalan.

"Klasik, _noona_. Ingat Orion?"

Wonwoo segera berlari cepat meninggalkan Mingyu dengan Chan.

"Wonwoo- _ya_! Mau kemana?!" Namun sosok Wonwoo telah menghilang, masuk ke dalam gedung kampus, sepertinya memanggil Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Hongbin ditenggelamkan!" Chan menarik lengan berotot milik Mingyu.

Ingin rasanya dia membentak Chan yang telah membantu Soonyoung selama ini hingga pada tahap akhir dimana dia akan membunuh Hongbin dan membuat Jihoon makin tersiksa. Namun, otaknya berjalan dengan cepat hari ini dan dia mengesampingkan hal tersebut untuk nanti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Soonyoung, Chan mengekor di belakangnya.

"Soonyoung, hentikan!"

Merasa dipanggil, Soonyoung membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Mingyu berdiri di sana, di hadapannya.

"Lho, Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mingyu mendengus, lalu mendekati Soonyoung dan mencengkeram erat kedua bahu lelaki itu. Tidak, dia tidak marah, hanya kesal bagaimana Soonyoung bisa lebih bodoh daripada dirinya.

"Kamu pikir dengan membunuh Hongbin kamu bisa bersama dengan Jihoon? Hey, bodoh, dengan dibunuhnya Hongbin, Jihoon akan semakin menjauh dan masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai!" senyuman Soonyoung tidak luntur dari wajahnya. "Kau hanya semakin merepotkan kami. Hentikan semua ini, hargai Jihoon! Jauhi dia dan akui bahwa kau telah kalah!"

Senyuman Soonyoung akhirnya menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah kerasnya. Dia memberontak lalu mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Dengar, Mingyu... Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jihoon! Kau pikir lelaki-lelaki sampah ini lebih berhak atas Jihoon daripada diriku? Aku tumbuh bersama dirinya, aku berperang dan bertempur bersama dirinya, kami berlatih bersama, menderita bersama, senang bersama. Aku mengerti Jihoon dan dia mengerti diriku. Kami ini sepasang, dan akan selalu bersama hingga masa yang akan datang! Aku yang melindunginya sejak dulu, aku yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum paling lebar dan tertawa paling keras karena aku yang paling mengerti dirinya!"

Soonyoung terengah-engah di sana, air mata menetes dan mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Lalu Orion sampah itu datang, merenggut semuanya dariku! Usahaku selama ratusan, ribuan, jutaan tahun hilang begitu saja. Musnah karena lelaki itu. Tidak boleh ada dia lagi di dunia ini, Mingyu- _ya_. Dia adalah dinding pembatas antara diriku dan Jihoon."

Mingyu terdiam, tak bisa berkomentar. Otaknya kosong, dan dia butuh Wonwoo di sini sekarang.

"Soonyoung, sudah."

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Jihoon yang tengah menangis berdiri sekitar 5 meter darinya.

"Sudahi semua ini, jangan bunuh Hongbin atau aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri." Gadis itu berucap final, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

.

.

Ada kalanya saat Jihoon lelah dengan Soonyoung yang terus menerus mengerjarnya dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengadu pada ayahnya. Sang ayah yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki kurang komitmen tak bisa membantu banyak.

"Ayah, tolong hentikan Soonyoung... Ini semua salah."

Seungcheol - dewa Zeus mengusap surai kecoklatan Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Ayah tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Jihoonie. Ini semua tergantung padamu dan Soonyoung."

Sebuah perasaan kecewa sekaligus panik merayap di diri Jihoon.

"Ayo umpamakan ini adalah sebuah perburuan, kamu suka itu?" Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada kalanya seorang pemburu harus gagal, tapi kerap kali pemburu ulung berhasil, dan sang mangsa lah yang harus mengalah, demi kepentingan saudara-saudaranya agar tak jadi incaran selanjutnya."

Di otaknya, ada gambaran bagaimana Soonyoung adalah si pemburu ulung dan dirinya adalah seekor rusa yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Mengalah tak berarti kamu lemah, justru terkadang adalah pertanda bahwa kamu kuat dan hebat, karena kamu bisa mengesampingkan egomu di atas kepentingan orang lain."

.

"Jihoon!"

Gadis bersurai pendek sebahu itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Wonwoo yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, ekspresinya terlihat panik. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Jihoon mengantisipasi apa yang akan disampaikan Wonwoo padanya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_?"

"Soonyoung akan membunuh Hongbin!"

Jihoon tertegun, kemudian dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya pertanda dia tengah marah.

"Ji, kita harus mengatur rencana untuk menghentikan Soonyoung!"

Namun, Jihoon tidak mengindahkan ajakan Wonwoo dan berlari secepat rusa menuju tempat Soonyoung, mengikuti instingnya mengenai keberadaan saudara kembarnya. Di belakangnya, Wonwoo menggeram frustasi.

" _Ya_! Lee Jihoon!"

.

.

"Jangan bercanda, Jihoonie..." Soonyoung berjalan mendekati Jihoon, tangannya bergerak, menghentikan sang nymph dalam aksinya menghipnotis Hongbin.

"Aku bisa menyerahkan diri pada paman Junhui, dan kamu tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku lagi." Jihoon mengusap air matanya. Dia takut, dia tidak ingin hidup di Underworld bersama pamannya, tapi apalagi yang bisa ia tawarkan untuk menghentikan Soonyoung? Dia lelah, dia lelah berlari. Dia lelah berusaha menghentikan Soonyoung yang tak pernah mengerti.

Meskipun dia semakin mengerti Soonyoung dan beribu-ribu sebab munculnya perasaan terlarang di dalam hati lelaki itu. Alasan yang sama atas kemunculan perasaan terlarang di dalam dirinya.

"Lihat? Lihat, aku sudah tidak mengelabui Hongbin lagi." Soonyoung menarik tubuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya, menangis karena panik mendengar tawaran sembrono adiknya. "Jangan gila, Jihoon Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu."

Wonwoo datang berdiri di samping Mingyu yang terdiam mematung memperhatikan kedua saudara tirinya dan drama yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka. Sementara Chan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terdiam, tak menyadari Seokmin yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Lee Jihoon menyadari dirinya yang egois. Mengingat sudah ratusan lelaki yang dibunuh oleh Soonyoung karena dirinya, dan kini melihat saudara-saudaranya yang ikut kesusahan karena dirinya yang terus menerus kabur. Jihoon sangat menyayangi Hongbin, dan dia ingin lelaki itu hidup bahagia dan tenang. Dan ia menyadari, mungkin takdirnya adalah selalu berada di dekapan kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak mau, Soonyoungie... Cukup mendengar cerita Minghao, dan aku tidak mau hidup di dunia paman Junhui." Jihoon terkekeh sambil menangis, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik saudara kembarnya. "Kamu tau aku telah kalah. Kamu tau perasaan terlarang ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Tangisan Soonyoung semakin kencang, dia memeluk tubuh Jihoon semakin erat. Tubuh keduanya memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Dari arah danau, Hongbin berlari kecil, tertegun melihat gadisnya berada di pelukan lelaki yang selama ini dia curigai adalah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Jihoon.

"Jihoonie..."

Jihoon menatap Hongbin dengan mata yang masih sembab, menggumamkan kata maaf, dengan sepasang lengan yang setia melingkar di sekeliling tubuh Soonyoung.

"Ayo pulang, sayangku?" Soonyoung tersenyum pada Jihoon. Wajah keduanya terlihat lucu sehabis menangis, dan mereka tertawa bersama. Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan kecupan di dahi Jihoon, mereka berdua menghilang, digantikan dengan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin pudar.

Wonwoo tersenyum lega dan mendengus kesal, namun setelahnya tertawa, menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Selesai sudah... Kita bisa pulang, Wonwoo- _ya_." Mingyu bergumam, tangannya menggenggam balik tangan Wonwoo yang lebih kecil daripada tangannya.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah cantik Wonwoo, dan sepasang penguasa perang itu menghilang terbawa hembusan angin.

"Chan, aku tidak mengerti..." Seokmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah adik kelasnya yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya, terkejut saat tubuh lelaki itu terlihat sedikit... transparan.

Chan terkekeh. "Mereka kakak-kakakku." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Lee Chan menggenggam tangan sang kakak kelasnya yang adalah seorang manusia fana. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, _hyung_. Namaku Hermes."

Dengan menghilangnya para dewa-dewi itu, begitupula dengan kesadaran seorang Lee Hongbin dan Lee Seokmin, yang kemudian tersadar keesokan harinya di kasur mereka, tidak mengingat apapun tentang Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Chan, Jeon Wonwoo, maupun Kim Mingyu, begitupula dengan penghuni kampus yang lain.

Pelarian ini telah berakhir.

 _-AA-_

Soonyoung mengasah ujung panah terakhirnya, menatap seekor kelinci yang melompat-lompat kecil di suatu daerah di hutan Olympus. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Tak lama, dia merasakan angin berhembus sekilas dan sosok Jihoon telah berada di sampingnya, siap menargetkan kelinci itu dengan busur dan anak panah peraknya.

" _Hey_ , dia targetku!" Soonyoung menggerutu kesal.

Jihoon melepaskan anak panah dari tangannya, dan anak panah perak itu segera melesat menembus dedaunan dan menusuk kelinci itu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada saudara kembarnya.

"Lamban."

Sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Soonyoung. Lelaki itu merangkul gadis kesayangannya sebelum mengecup dahinya dengan lembut, jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, saling menyukai momen ini.

"Siap untuk lomba berburu?" Soonyoung menjawil lembut hidung sang gadis mungil.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah manis Jihoon.

"Siapa takut?"

 _-AA-_

 **Assalamualaikum.**

 **Yes, pasti gue ditimpuk nih karena malah bikin another SoonHoon oneshot :) GUE WRITER BLOCK HELP. Anyways, gue nulis ini di tengah kerjaan UAS gue yang numpuk dengan kedok "iya, lagi ngerjain laporan marketing" lol yaudalahya.**

 **Anyways, ini ide gatau muncul darimana. So Apollo and Artemis are my fav God and Goddess, terus since theyre twins, terus SoonHoon juga mirip (cuma beda tinggi lol), jadi gue decided to make this kind of story yg absurd af. So, iya gue mengakui terjadi banyak penyimpangan di sini, such as Artemis yang seharusnya lebih tua dari Apollo and the fact that she's the Goddess of Virginity dan dia gapernah punya love affair samsek aka jomblo forever. Tapi, kalo kalian baca cerita Artemis Orion, smth's a lil' bit fishy and how Apollo actually killed Orion just bcs he's jealous. Di beberapa versi dia yang bunuh, di versi lain Artemis yang bunuh TAPI hasil akal liciknya si Apollo juga yang kelewat jealous, jadi gue kembangin jadi ginian. Ampuni aku.**

 **Buat character lain, maaf banget Mingyunya OOC parah. Tadinya gue maunya Junhui yang jadi Ares, tapi gatau kenapa kalo dihubung-hubungin sama yang lain kea ga cocok gitu, jadi lah gue masukkin Mingyu aja, terus Junhui gue lempar jadi Hades. Minghao Persephone lol bahkan ga muncul samasekali di ni ff, cuma numpang nama. Seungcheol kebapakan dan lelaki kerdus macem Zeus, Wonwoo cocok banget jadi Athena, dan Chan juga se-lincah Hermes so why not? There is no romance between Meanie karena tau sendiri lah gimana Ares sama Athena tuh rival berat terus imagining them having a love affair rada jijik sebenernya. Bayangin Apollo sama Artemis ada love affair juga sebenernya jijik soalnya mereka twins kan, makanya endingnya gue bikin adegannya rada kea sibling love. Sibling love rasa pacaran.**

 **Thanks ya udah mampir baca ni ff, tell me if this AU is interesting as I will consider this AU to my other fanfics. Tapi gue mau nyari ide dulu buat my remaining fanfictions ya. Sorry for any typos, dan sorry ni story gaje dan menjijikan af, gue juga merinding disko gitu bikinnya lol.**

 **Last, RnR?**

 **xoxo, Wu Xinlian**


End file.
